


compromises

by lumnia (duhburlala)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhburlala/pseuds/lumnia
Summary: zukaang，含maiko和kataang流水账，私设多。发生在113 AG，和泉出生的前一年
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	compromises

**Author's Note:**

> zukaang，含maiko和kataang  
> 流水账，私设多。发生在113 AG，和泉出生的前一年

夏天快要结束的时候，祖寇从太阳武士手里承接的龙蛋终于孵化，现在，除了饲养传讯鹰和龟鸭，他们还需要照顾一头小龙。在此之前，梅对龙的认知其实不少，只是从没亲眼见过一头真正的、活生生的龙，幼时她听父亲口述，在脑内幻想火龙翱翔的形象，上学时才有所依据，通过书本和画像更深入地了解它们的历史和相貌：四条腿，身形庞大却足够灵活，拥有翅膀，能够自由地上天入地，无比强大，同时十分残暴，存在会危及烈火国百姓的安危，所以被苏进号令斩草除根——后来她得知事实并非如此；只不过，她以前确实是被如此教导的——她也以为这辈子都不可能会见到，直到祖寇让她看到那只金灿灿的龙蛋。他们请艾洛指点育龙的方法。“我这辈子犯过许多错，屠杀它的族群也是其中之一，至今我仍十分愧疚，‘西方之龙’实属污名。”对方为小龙挠下巴，后者懒洋洋地眯着眼睛，趴在他手臂上浅浅地小憩，“所幸我还是醒悟了，选择去保护它们——有时你只能做正确的事，而不是对你好的事。”和其他动物的幼崽不同，雏龙出世时已有成年龟鸭的大小，艾洛还告诉他们，过了四年，它便会长到一匹驼马的高度，再之后，估计就能和虚子岛的鳗鱼媲美。时间一天天过去，幼龙在院子里上蹿下跳，渴了喝水，饿了吃鱼，见人时很亲昵，偶尔还逗弄阁楼里的传讯鹰。暂且，令人庆幸地，它已经出生两个多月了，尚未表露任何生病的迹象。更重要的是，梅不讨厌这只爱喷火的小家伙。

“我当时觉得养龙可能会很麻烦，因为祖寇想要自己照顾杜克，不许任何人插手。”梅说，“当他说‘自己’时，我知道最后肯定是由我来照顾，他没有那个时间和精力，而且他对动物一窍不通。”

“是啊，他只会用面包丁喂养龟鸭。”安昂评论道。他从地上起身，顺手拍去气宗袍上的灰尘，模模和杜克还在他脚下比赛摔跤，他原本在帮它们计分，现在它俩无视规则，扭成一团开始互殴，他决定撒手不管了。梅在一旁不动声色地看，手上在为他们倒茶。在她的印象里，不论任何时间、任何地点，安昂身上总是那套一成不变的衣物，看上去却始终一副体面干净的样子。也许气和族的文化便是如此，她想。他比他们上次见面时又高了一些，现在已经比她高出莫约半个头，近几年的奔波使他变得精瘦而结实，裸露的皮肤也在逐渐变黑，他蓄起胡子，胡茬在他下巴上爬了一圈，但也只限于下巴。他没有留胡髭，据说是卡塔拉不喜欢。“你脖子上戴着的是？”她注意到。“这个？这是鱼鹤镇那里的孩子送给我的——现在应该叫那里‘共和城’了，索卡起的名字，朗朗上口，对吧？”安昂抚了抚那串由五颜六色的弹珠和花绳编织而成的项链，“你改天应该去那里看一看，它发展得越来越好了，祖寇也在那里花费了不少心血。”她点头，然后耸肩，意思是，她当然会去，但不是现在。眼下，余烬岛的行宫里只有她和安昂两个人，原本尔姝和纪伊也会留在这里，只是两人今早随祖寇一起回国而已，在安昂不请自来之前，她只有杜克它们在身旁作伴。

“你知道，他没有一刻停止过，即便在周末也要工作，我甚至不知道他为何如此忙碌。”她说，缓缓啜一口刚泡好的龙井，茶杯在她手里袅袅冒着热烟，“无意冒犯，但你看上去远比他要清闲，你至少有时间陪伴家人。”她最近跟着艾洛学习茶道，尚未掌握精髓，茶的味道糟糕极了，冰镇西瓜汁本来会更好。

“他是一国之君，我只是一个维系和平的象征罢了，他自然要比我，以及其他人，更加负责。”

“你很谦虚，也很擅长安慰人。”

“能让你产生这样的想法是我的荣幸，梅。”安昂颔首，将喝完的茶杯递还给她。

她没好意思继续添茶，转回厨房拿了两杯西瓜汁。两只动物的对殴最后变成模模单方面的戏弄，杜克恼羞成怒，几乎要喷火放倒一株灌木，安昂不得不插手叫停这场纠纷，分别给它们抛了几颗荔枝。

“卡塔拉和布米怎么样，他们还好吗？”

“布米过得挺自在的，他喜欢索卡陪他玩。”安昂笑笑，“当然了，这也意味着卡塔拉需要多看管一个大小孩。”

“我有类似的体会，我理解她。”

“你最近如何，在余烬岛生活得习惯吗？”

“这里其实和国内没什么区别，充其量不过是更清静一点。为什么怀孕必须在这种地方修身养性，我实在不明白。”

“或许，祖寇只是不希望你和孩子出任何意外？”他试探道。

“我有足够的本事保护我和我的孩子。”梅反驳他，“假如他真想确保我的安危，他就不会把我自己一个人丢在这里。”

“可你知道他身不由己，不是吗？”

“道理我都清楚。认识他二十余年，我早就习惯了，否则我也不会和他结婚。”她抿了抿嘴，“清楚归清楚，每次想到这一点我还是会难受——我是不是有一点多愁善感了。”

“完全没有。相反，这只能说明你很爱他，你远比你想象中的更要重视他。”安昂想了想，补充一句，“我相信你会成为一位很好的母亲，你有那个能力。”

“谢谢。”

她回以微笑，感觉整个人一下子轻松许多，在她胃里翻飞盘旋的蝴蝶似乎也消停了，迫不及待地要从她的体内涌出。像是某种巫术，某种催眠，她与安昂对话，心里的烦躁全部化为乌有，而她回归至前所未有的平静。她决定一吐为快。

“你是怎样抚养小孩的？”她瞥一眼边上重新和睦相处的狐猴和幼龙，“我是指，你似乎对孩子和动物很有一套。”安昂顺着她的视线望过去，模模正在教杜克如何剥落荔枝的果皮。

“大多数时候其实是卡塔拉在照看布米，我什么也没做。她比我更擅长这类事情。”他说这话时搔了搔脸颊，大抵是有点不好意思，但又迅速换上一副认真的表情，“不过，抚养什么最好不是一个人的事情，包括但不限于生养小孩。”

“这话怎么说？”

“现在我身边有阿栢，也有模模，阿栢在我很小的时候就跟着我了，性情温顺，模模是后来才加进小队里的，相对顽皮。所幸两只动物相处得不错，鲜少打架，也愿意睡在一起。刚开始照顾的时候还闹了许多篓子，不知道飞天野牛在春季会脱毛，狐猴不能吃辣椒，以为它们生病了，快死了，其实只是困了，饿了，冷了，累了，凭借自身免疫力足以自愈。一个人的时候，你会担忧更多，溺爱更多，也因此更容易出差错。”他顿了一下，思忖恰当的比喻，“你可以说这和抚养孩子很像，也可以说不像。对待小孩，你不能一直喂同一种食物，他们需要教育，需要投入金钱和时间，你企图规划他或者她的未来，可你永远不会知道他们将来会成为什么样的人。”

然后他分享了他和卡塔拉曾经有过的一点小分歧。“要知道，布米向来不是安分的孩子，他喜欢满屋子撒欢，我对此无所谓，我像他这么大的时候也喜欢把自己弄得满身泥巴，天天被大师叫去训话。只要他不碰刀具或者离家出走，让他在适当的年纪尽情玩乐有什么不好的啊，反正他得不到自己想要的东西会闷闷不乐，我们也会跟着一起郁郁寡欢。但卡塔拉不这样认为，她害怕孩子受伤，担心他大哭大闹吵得所有的族人都能听到。她习惯未雨绸缪了，所以总是忧心忡忡。”他说，“她的顾虑是有一定道理的，我不会否认。以前布米从楼梯上失足摔落过，伤势不重，只是膝盖和额头蹭破了皮，可他嚎啕大哭，像是疼得要命，就连卡塔拉御水为他治疗哭声也没有停息。所有人都知道他在无理取闹了，都不愿意纵容他。我倒觉得这有些过了。孩子嘛，受挫了难免想要撒娇，所以我蹲下去，把他拉进怀里，让他的脑袋枕在我的肩上，我答应他，明天会带他骑企鹅雪橇。他很快安静下来，在我怀里睡着了。但孩子是不可能一直被大人哄着入睡的。后来，卡塔拉语重心长地与他沟通了一番，她试图让我们一岁半的儿子明白独立自主的重要性，我没有阻止她，而她最后也成功让他在自己的床上睡觉了——她很厉害，对吧？她在教育这方面自有一套。”

“她毕竟是你的御水导师。”

“是啊，我已经吃过苦头了，现在轮到我的儿子了。”他打趣道，“放心吧，梅，你以前经常照看汤汤，养育这个孩子肯定不在话下。”

“希望如此。”她耸耸肩。

他们靠坐在台阶上，就着最近的琐事又聊了一会儿：艾洛的茶庄，泰丽的新女友，拓芙在共和城创立的御金警署，索卡被选为下一届南水部落的首领……夕阳在他们面前沉落，十分缓慢地融入海平线，月亮已经从另一侧浮现，但是天色敞亮，还没到晚上。直到他们杯子里的西瓜汁见底，码头那侧也一直没有其他火烈国船只的影子。“不然，你留下来和我们一起吃饭吧，我估计他今天也要晚一点回到。”梅作出邀请，“你们有一年半没见面了，不是吗。”

安昂扯出一个笑容：“嗯，我们最近……很忙。”

“如果不是你过来找他办事，我都要以为你们吵架了。”她注视着，“你确定你们没事？”

她没有说的是，有一段时间，她当真认真地以为他们因什么事情闹翻了，但是祖寇告诉她他们没有。

结果，出乎意料地，安昂脸上的血色一点点消失了。梅认得那种笑容，她在许多政客的脸上都见到过。对方没有回话，嘴上倒还笑着，可笑容趋向于蛋糕上不断融化的奶油，黏糊糊而摇摇欲坠。

“我们很好，真的。”

声音并不快乐。

梅只好赶在奶油塌落之前转开话题：“起风了，我们回屋吧。”

她在厨房里起火烧水，打算煮饭时将早前做好的饺子和烧卖一并蒸热，她还记得安昂是素食主义者，平时饮食清淡，甚少食辣，所以刻意减少小米椒的用量。她将土豆切丝，豆腐切块，葱姜蒜剁成碎末，菠菜去根后浸水清洗，待到水槽里的鲈鱼不再动弹，便用刀刮除鱼鳞和鱼鳍，从腹部掏空内脏和苦胆，铺上盐、白胡椒和姜丝，在盘中腌至恰到好处。炉子已经调整到适当温度，一切都已准备就绪。安昂在门口徘徊，询问她是否需要帮助。“后院有个新盖的农仓，里面放有干草和饲料，你可以替我喂一下龟鸭和传讯鹰吗？”她在围裙上擦了擦手，“阿栢肯定也很饿了。”水沸腾了，洗净的菠菜和盐被一起投进锅里，她打入两个鸡蛋，合上锅盖转小火慢炖，继而着手下一道菜。鱼和豆腐正隔水清蒸，她从橱柜里拿出炒锅，先将花椒和干辣椒烧油爆炒，后加入土豆丝、蒜粒、白醋和盐一齐翻炒。

装碟前她向汤里撒上葱碎，余光瞥见窗外的身影。安昂在阳台上，正站在那些乱七八糟的箱子当中，几个月前祖寇把阁楼的东西重新整理了一遍，包括他和阿祖拉小时候的衣服和玩具，他们家族的画像，还有他母亲留在别墅里的珠宝饰品，他淘汰了绝大多数的回忆，将它们堆在阳台上积灰，只有一小部分得到幸存，被他早早地带回宫里。她放下手里的活，安静地关注了一会儿。对方没有注意到她的视线，仍在专心地端详那些东西，他表现得异常平静，对此似乎并不惊讶，像是他一早预料到祖寇的做法、祖寇从不念旧这一事实本身，像是事情本该如此，再无其他发展的可能。这让她没来由地感到嫉妒。就好比是，有什么隔阂在她和祖寇之间，她看不见，可是安昂可以看见——他们之间存在一种极为复杂的关系，又或者，一种引力，可以把他们拉得很近，也可以推得很远。但这个念头很快就被打消了，因为她说服自己，这只是怀孕导致胡思乱想而已。

然后安昂再一次出现在厨房门口，手里拿着一张十分老旧的海报，她隐约看见“剧院”和“冰川里的男孩”几个较为显目的字样。早前苏琪提到过一部根据神通身世改编的烂剧，正好在余烬岛剧院上演，想必对方意指此事。“我发现你们的饲料用光了。”安昂指出，“现在时间还早，我到附近借一点回来。“

“你确定你不会迷路？”

“别忘了我以前在这里躲过一段时间。”他拍拍胸脯，“再说了，我可是降世神通。”

“我只是想表示礼貌，你没必要向我炫耀。”

“……好吧。”

他带着滑翔翼出去了，模模跟在他的身侧，和他一同跃入云端，渐行渐远。云层在他身后变得厚实，泛着少许橘红色的光辉。梅从碗柜里拿出三人份的碗筷和味碟，决定等两人到家再向碗里盛汤，她戴好手套，将热腾腾的鲈鱼端出厨房，摆放到饭厅餐桌的正中央，鱼盘两侧是土豆丝，烧卖，蒸饺和嫩豆腐，一边金灿灿，一边白嫩嫩。远方传来渡船泊岸的汽笛声，她等了一会儿，接着听见一阵熟悉的步履声，大门没有上锁，祖寇直接推门进来，他经过厅堂，来到后院，踱步一圈后重新回到屋内，沿着长长的走廊慢慢地走，一直走到屋子的尽头，才折转脚步走向走廊另一侧的饭厅。周围太安静了，她把一切都听得一清二楚。“抱歉，今天事情有点多。”祖寇对她说，目光在她的四周搜寻，“我收到你的简讯了。”

“别找了，他刚刚出去了。”

“出去了？”

“他去借饲料了，”她解释道，“他不想让传讯鹰饿着。”

但他没有信服，还是一副神经紧绷的样子，所以梅把他拉到面前，给予一个轻盈的吻。他们相拥，缓慢而深沉地接吻，祖寇还有点气喘吁吁，面颊因而温热，他的发带松动，有几缕黑发从发鬓脱落，柔软地贴在耳朵前侧。他看着她，目不转睛地，好像这样，他就能从她眼里找出更具体的答案。

“他会回来的。”

她告诉他，手指伸到他的腹部，将内衬的褶皱拉直，然后轻轻抚平。即便祖寇不说，她也知道他很累了——炎炎夏日，身着如此厚实的皇室衣物，无怪乎大汗淋漓——所以，她让他先回房冲凉，理由是汗味刺鼻，不适合接待客人。等待期间，她返回厨房，将菠菜汤重新加热一番，杜克从窗外飞落到她的肩上，在向她讨要它今天的晚饭。浴室里的水声很快消失了，然后，有什么带着水汽和肥皂的香气靠了过来，祖寇吻了吻她的后颈，从容不迫地向她示好。他的头发还是湿漉漉的，地板上全是洇着水的足迹，他看一眼旁边的幼龙，后者因他皮肤湿冷而不愿靠近。“它今天吃了什么？”祖寇和她对话。“老样子，五花肉和鱼干。”“总是吃得比我们还好。”“有好的也没见你吃多少。”他时不时分神到窗外，外面已经全黑了，却迟迟不见安昂回来的迹象。

“你们今天聊了什么？”

“他和我讲到布米的事。他希望布米成为一个御气师，可布米到目前为止还没有使用过任何御术。”杜克收拢羽翼，邀请她抚摸它的背脊，“他说，他们愿意保持耐心，相信布米只是大器晚成。”

“像是他经常会说的话。”

“和你不同，他总是很乐观。”

“而你不喜欢乐观。”

她不置可否。

祖寇也不说话了，他转到橱柜旁，摸出他们之前喝剩的红酒。他先是拿了三只杯子，后想起梅怀有身孕，又放回其中一只。深色的液体在他的酒杯里打转，被他喝进嘴里，吞进肚里，便在他的胃里打转。酒精在他的血管里流淌，使他一整个身子都变得热烘烘、暖洋洋的。“你不该喝的，”她皱起眉头，“安昂晚上还要回去，你会把他灌醉的。”“那就让他在这里过夜。”他低低地，“你已经成功让他留下来吃饭了，他会听你的话，在这里住上一晚。”“你为什么不自己问他？你们之间的关系远比我和他更好。”她试探道。而他摇了摇头，“他会拒绝我的。”语气淡淡的。

她原以为他会为此不满，或者表露什么其他情绪，向她展示他的占有欲，就像很久以前，她还在和凯罗交往的时候，他在她面前表现过的那样。他吃醋的样子令人发笑。这也令她想起，他们十几岁时在这里参加过的那场派对，所有人都在喝酒，交际，大声嚷嚷，阿祖拉和泰丽早已不见踪影，她和祖寇在人潮里显得格格不入。后来他们吵架，和好，一起到派对上砸场子，然后再吵架，再和好，总是以相似的原因展开争执，经过一段时间的沉淀，又以相似的理由原谅彼此，相互妥协。可她当时怎会知道，他其实是害怕神通存活而整日坐立不安，因为神经紧绷，所以比平时更加易怒，嫉妒好像一个突破口，容许他把曾经积攒并隐瞒许久的焦躁混于其中顺势排出，她责怪他的妒忌心，却不知道他的嫉妒并不单纯。而现在，他不会嫉妒了，他甚至不会做出任何表示，她对此十分庆幸，她不喜欢他肆意发火的样子。可是，假设，只是假设，他当真流露了哪怕只是一点点的醋意，她恐怕自己无法分辨他会嫉妒哪一方——结果固然不重要，可她还是会情不自禁地预想。

然后，祖寇打断了她的思绪，把她从椅子上拉起来，在窄小的厨房里和她跳舞，没有音乐，没有观众，只是挽着她的腰，毫无节奏地摇晃身体。他跟着苏琪学交谊舞有一段时间了，已经掌握大部分的舞步，动作和姿势却始终僵硬。她被他逗乐了，露出浅浅的笑容。

“我现在的使用的御火术招式其实是一种古老的舞蹈。”祖寇告诉她，“在教安昂掌握御火术之前，我们去了一趟太阳神殿，试图找到其他催动御火术的方法，在那里，我们向燃和烧学习神龙之舞的精髓。”

“我记得你说过，杜克是他们的子嗣。”

“对，我好像说过。”

他只对她说过一次，他不是对过去健谈的人。事实上，有许多事情他都没有和她细谈，比如他和神通小队的过往，他是如何找到他的母亲，他和阿祖拉究竟发生了什么……关于他的状况，她大多是道听途说，甚少从他口里直接知道。哪怕是去年春天，他带她爬上火烈国境内最高的一座活火山，铺开毯子在石块上野餐的时候，他也不曾提及自己的事。大部分时间里，他们饮茶，分享同一盘辣炒年糕，聆听熔浆在火山口里咕噜噜地冒泡。祖寇从崖壁上采摘熊猫百合，采了整整一束，高拿轻放到她的怀里。她还记得花束在手里那种温热的触感，和她平时在店里保养的、根茎冰凉的熊猫百合截然不同，仿佛她捧着一小团火焰，或者一颗怦怦跳动的心脏。那是她迄今经历过最惊心动魄的约会，她十分享受，直至今日也历历在目——即便如此，她仍能清楚知道一点：祖寇变得比以往更了解她，而她越来越读不懂祖寇。

她牵起那只搭在她侧腰上的手，轻柔平缓地引向自己的腹部，让他感受那里微微鼓起的弧度。“祖寇，我在想，”她徐徐开口，“我们可以为他，或者她，取一个名字了，你觉得呢？”

他明显地怔住了，像是还没预设过这个问题，一切都很突然，但是他皱着眉头，仿佛在阅览一份重要文件，十分专注地思量了。

“这只是你怀孕的第二个月，我不想——操之过急。”他谨慎地回复，“你有心仪的名字了，是吗？”

“从我们结婚那天起我就已经想好了，如果她是个女孩，我希望叫她‘和泉’。”

“和泉？”

“她会继承你的基因、你的思想，骨子里会流着你的血液；她会拥有和你一样的雄心和胆魄，将来也需要接手你的职位。到了那个时候，我希望她时刻保持清醒，冷静，善变且富有耐性。”

“就像水一样。”他评论道。

“很讽刺，不过，是的，就像水一样。”

祖寇不再晃了。他看着她，身子直立，脸颊上浮着酒醉后的痕迹，他们对视着，相互保持缄默。她猜不准他的想法，但是为他放行。接着，有什么轻柔稳重地裹住她的手，她感觉到，他温暖的手心贴着她的手背，她的无名指，他送给她的戒指，他们一生的誓言。在他们身后，窗户的外面，没有星星，没有云，月亮高高挂起，夜晚看上去比以往敞亮，明媚得有些不可思议。

他们又等了一会儿，而祖寇开始更频繁地察视窗外。安昂已经出去很久了，甚至是，太久了，已经久到一种不对劲的程度——只是去借一点饲料罢了，他真的需要这么长的时间吗——梅低下头，避免自己看向祖寇，杜克伏在她的膝上，安静地熟睡了。

“我们很久没有写信了。”祖寇突然说。

“为什么？”

“我们很忙。”

早些时候，安昂也是这样告诉她的，他们很忙。要不是知道他们职责重大，她都要怀疑这是某种事先谋划的骗局。

祖寇从她身旁站起，“我出去一下。”他说。他回卧室套了件短衣，到浴室洗了把脸，漱掉嘴巴里残余的酒气，待到他再一次出现在她的面前，整个人看起来已经完全清醒。

“也许他有事回去了，没来得及告诉我们。”

“他不会答应了别人又放人鸽子。”

别人。她在心里斟酌着这个词，将它解剖，细嚼慢咽，但是没能回味多久，因为他们同时听见门外传来的声音。安昂回来了，除了随身携带的滑翔翼，他手上还拎着大包小包的东西，里面是一堆乱七八糟的玩意儿，每一袋都被塞得满满当当。模模趴在他头上已经昏昏欲睡。一见到他们，他便雀跃地说：“你们的邻居太热情了，不仅把饲料借给我，还送了我一些他们自制的腌菜和腊肉……”然后，他迟疑了一下，像是终于醒觉，“你们等了我很久，是吗？抱歉，我也想早一点回来，可惜一直没机会脱身。”

祖寇扭过头和她交换眼神。“我早该预料到的。”他低声嘀咕。

“我没想让你们担心——”

“我没在责怪你。”祖寇打断他。

有那么一瞬，空气变得粘稠，沉闷而潮湿，汗水一样缓慢地凝固，紧紧地依附在皮肤表部，令人倍感不适，甚至呼吸困难。他杵在祖寇对面，十分愧疚，像一个犯了错的孩子，隐隐有些不知所措。他早就不是孩子了，可他偶尔还会像现在这样，露出一副没有长大的模样。

“不过，我进门之前把传讯鹰喂了，”他小声地，小心翼翼地打破那层冰，“龟鸭也喂了。”汗从他的脸颊滑落。

祖寇闷哼两声。

梅实在看不下去了：“我去热饭。”

所幸晚餐时的氛围有所缓和，安昂恢复了原本健谈的性格，他对每一道菜都赞不绝口，从没停止过恭维梅的厨艺，他甚至向她讨教蒸鱼的方法，即便他只尝了一口鱼盘边上的酱汁。“昨晚布米问我能不能跟着我来这里，他一直向往火烈国的食物——索卡经常给他讲我们以前周游列国遇到的事物。”像是对她的慷慨报以回馈，他向他们分享一个他的秘密，“他还太小了，我不敢一个人带他冒这个险，所以我拒绝了他，但他肯定想不到我回家后会做给他。不论如何，希望我能成功。”后来杜克醒了，祖寇给它喂了一点鱼肉，又给了它一个桃子。模模在一旁窥伺，企图瓜分那些食物。于是安昂给了它一些坚果，意思是，它不能再欺负同伴了。安昂继而提起他一百年前的挚友，那个叫库赞的火烈国男孩，他描述他俩合用御术制造烟火的经历，像是在描绘一场大型的马戏表演。“刚开始我们选错了地方，在猪鸡舍旁边做了实验，然后，你们也能猜到了，猪鸡都被吓跑了，农场主气得火冒三丈，我们花了一整个下午把它们赶回笼里。”他欣欣然地说，就连杜克和模模也被他的声音吸引过去，全神贯注地倾听，“至少我们知道了我们的方法是有效的。之后我们在湖边又试了一次，我做了几个小型的气旋球，他将火焰注入其中，球体升上天空，体积减小的瞬间气压增大，爆炸随之而来……也许我们哪天可以试一试，你说呢？”他看向祖寇，显然是在期待一个肯定的答复。

“也许吧。”祖寇回应道，意识到这个说法过于含糊，便又补充，“可以作为新年聚会的即兴表演，我猜。”前年年底，火烈国向南水部落无偿提供了几批火药，其中小一部分被他们做成礼炮和烟花，决定于新年伊始点亮黑夜。那是无比壮观的时刻，鞭炮声噼里啪啦，头顶上是五颜六色的烟花，他和安昂合力御火，一口气点燃一整排导火索，一道道亮光划过天际，形成流星一样绚丽的景象。火光照亮空气中迷蒙的、粉尘般的冷雾，夜幕之下，金银色的毛毛雨连同细小的雪花一齐飘落，纷纷洒在冬日结冰的海平面上。

安昂向他笑笑，大抵也记起了他们上一次见面的事情。“这是一个约定。”他说。

饭后他们收拾餐具，除净盘中剩余的残渣，将锅碗瓢盆搁置于水槽。祖寇担任了洗碗的工作，他让梅先回房休息，他和安昂还要慢慢商讨共和城的事情，后者在他旁边用御气术烘干碗碟。梅在客厅里待了一会儿，已经很晚了，她想起祖寇向她谈到过的、让安昂留宿一晚的问题，她不知道他们会不会聊到这件事情。她决定起身，往长廊尽头的厨房走去。门虚掩着，她轻轻推开，祖寇站在背对她的方向，安昂正好看见她的到来。“我们刚才还在讨论去海边散步，”他脸上是她之前看到过的那种笑容，“你有兴趣一起来吗？”祖寇正握着他的手腕，他试图把手抽回，却因另一只手拿着盘子不方便使劲。然后他放弃了，这样下去只会让结果变得更加奇怪罢了。她耸耸肩，想告诉他这其实没什么大不了的。“我只是想问你要不要在这里留宿。你知道，你没必要连夜赶路的，你可以住你以前住过的客房，你的衣服也都还在里面。”取而代之，她说，“当然了，前提是你不着急离开。”

“呃，关于这件事，祖寇刚刚也和我讨论过了。”

“你们讨论过了？”

她瞥了一眼祖寇。

“我明早要到永固城和土强皇帝会面。”他向他们解释，“戴笠在护城河里发现了一种具有攻击性的海藻，行迹不像御水师所为，初步估计是神灵界的植物，我必须过去一趟。”言下之意是，如果他不在今晚启程，明天就无法按时到达。然后他垂下眼睛，他在看祖寇，因为祖寇一直盯着他。

但对方一语不发，表情捉摸不定。于是他将目光转向梅。“你有更重要的事情要忙，我们都能理解。”她回应道，“再说了，祖寇明天也有一个很重要的会议。”

一阵寂静。

良久，祖寇开口：“是啊，确实很重要。”声音低而沙哑。

接下来他们都不说话了，祖寇终于松手，继续冲洗剩下的餐具，水流哗哗作响，将水池内聚拢成团的肥皂泡沫一个一个分离，一点一点击破，空气里弥漫一股淡淡的柠檬清香。安昂默默把那只捏了许久的盘子放进碗柜。梅靠在窗户旁边，望着祖寇的背影缓缓地出神。你明明说你们没事，她想，而现在，好像我才是神经兮兮的那个。夏蝉在外面鸣叫，震耳欲聋，水龙头的声音不知不觉已经停了。某一时刻，她回过神来，注意到安昂把脸别到一旁，不再面对祖寇，然后，十分凑巧地，他的视线接驳上她的，她看见他抖了一下，身体微微僵直，像是此前根本没有察觉她的存在，她的一举一动正巧不巧踩着他的神经，又或者，他做了什么见不得人的事情想要隐瞒。她登时感到一阵疲惫。“我还是不去海边了，我不想把脚踩脏了。”她回绝了那个提议。

她在阳台上向远俯瞰，海滩的方向，浪潮起伏，有两个熟悉的身影缓慢地蠕动。她从旁边盆栽下拿出打火机和烟盒，娴熟地点燃其中一根，朝着波光粼粼的大海吞云吐雾。她其实不喜欢抽烟，对身体不好，味道也很呛人，但和祖寇生活的这些年，她还是潜移默化地学会了，就像她学会喝酒一样。学会以后便会知道，烟和酒都有各自的好，所以才会有人上瘾。虽然不喜欢，偶尔她也会抽上一支。即使她深知孕妇应当避免吸烟（“尼古丁和焦炭会影响胎儿的发育。”御医曾经如是告诫她），可是，如果不抽烟的话，她想，她该怎么让自己好受一点啊。叹气是没有形状的，唯独在抽烟的时候，把有形的烟圈一个个从肺里掏空掏净，人才能长长地舒一口气，真正地卸下那些压在心口的东西。

她想起两个月以前，他们刚得知她怀孕的时候，所有人都献上由衷的祝福，尔姝和泰丽经常她身旁嘘寒问暖，她的床边堆满了补品，药膳和婴儿玩具。那个时候，祖寇在做什么？她细细地琢磨这个问题，却意识到他每天早出晚归，而她在大脑里苦苦翻找，也没记起多少个他歇下来陪过她的回忆。仅有的一次，还是在她第一次孕吐之后，他主动用御术为她加热一杯水。然后他说：“我呆在这里又能帮上你什么？”语气是那么地坦诚，那么地困惑。她只是拉着他的手，为他解答：“你可以什么也不做，我只是想让你留下来而已。”虽然他始终没有久留，因为，很快地，门外的侍者通知火烈王前往接待室会见宾客。但他为什么不能明白这一点啊，不明白陪伴也是维系感情的重要元素，仿佛他无所事事地和她坐着就是弥天大罪，而他拼尽全力防止这一行为的发生。是不是在他看来，所有的浪漫都等同于物质的需求，他可以满足她的任何想法，前提是他能够做到，以及愿意与否。烟雾缭绕中，她将那支燃烧过半的香烟掐灭。并不是所有忧愁都能像烟灰一样随风飘散，有些东西她是怎么也逃不开的。更重要的是，她还要为她的孩子设想。

可他有像那样挽留过她吗？像是即将要失去什么，紧紧地、几乎是歇斯底里地捉住她？她曾经在沸岩帮助他逃跑的时候，或者她提出和他分手的时候，他有没有害怕过会失去她，怕得发僵，怕得说不出话， 哪怕只是短短一瞬？她知道自己不该揪着那一丁点儿的细节过分地揣测，这没什么大不了的，真的，这只是好朋友之间依依不舍的反应罢了，泰丽要和其他京岛武士到别国出差的时候，不也总是不顾她的感受，热情洋溢地抱住她吗？他的反应属于情理之中，只是有些过了，但这不是他的错，他和安昂确实已经很久没有见面了。相比之下，她和泰丽在一起的时间又有多少？数不胜数，她说服自己，数不胜数。她不能因此责怪他。

蝉鸣还在她的耳侧喧嚣，像极了某种暗示。她回房披上外衣，转下楼梯，步履飞快地离开家门。月色朦胧地笼罩着，海浪在她的面前涌动，前仆后继，翻滚时泛起星子般的泡沫，在漆黑的夜晚也依旧闪烁。她脱下鞋子，赤脚走在沙砾之上，冰冷的、细密的触感透过脚底浮了上来，她放慢了速度，将身子隐匿在树荫之中，不敢发出丝毫声响，夜风凉飕飕地刮过她的面颊，令她的神智愈加清醒。我这是怎么了，她想，可她继续向前走着，走着。越来越近了。接着，她停下来，站在一个足够让她望清的位置，密切观察那两个背影的一举一动。他们靠得很近，近到一种可以牵手的地步，却又像在隐隐克制，彼此间隔一定的距离。

她隐约听见他们的谈话。

“我以为我们说好不再讨论这个话题了。”

“如果你不再逃避，我们也没必要讨论。”

“我没有躲你。”安昂叹气。

“那就不要表现得像我们做不成朋友一样。”

“你想太多了。”

“我想太多了？”祖寇说，“你不给我回信，你也不愿意和我单独见面。”

“我只是觉得我们彼此都需要一点时间。”

“你已经知道我的想法了，你还在等什么。”

“等这个阶段过去。”安昂告诉他，“我经历过了，而你还在经历。”

“我不明白。”

“我已经放下了，祖寇。我没有想过你会爱我。”

“……”

“我们这样是行不通的。”

良久，没有回话。

“……你以前对我说过的，那些都是骗人的？”祖寇喃喃。

“不是骗人的。直到现在我也还是很爱你。”

“你还——那为什么——你刚刚说你放下了。”

“我放下你，并不妨碍我继续爱你。”安昂回答，“只是，你要知道，梅比我更加爱你。”

他的声音平静，像海一样波澜不惊。

之后，她没再听见其他交谈声，但她在蝉鸣和潮声之间又站了一会儿。入秋的夜晚，沙滩上是死物般的沉寂，仿佛再多一点风吹树摇都能惊动他们。脚底的湿冷感又一次回归了，像是海水漫过她的脚踝，在她的脚下有节奏地来回流动，流动，最后越积越高，凉意从她的脚趾，传至她的她的腿部，腹部，胸膛，她的全身上下……现在她浑身都在颤抖了。“你走进去，海水把你拥住，环抱着，你后仰着躺下，整个人都浮起来。起初你吞下一点海水，只是一点点，因为你还清醒，在那其中，一部分流到肺里，另一部分进入胃里。”她来到余烬岛静养的第二个晚上，祖寇曾经这样告诉她：十三岁那年，他父亲把他放逐的时候，他站在高高的悬崖上，恶浪猛地窜起，又狠狠拍下，将他重重包裹，他无处可逃。“然后，这个过程重复，极其缓慢地，一遍又一遍。死亡的过程从来不快，不是一瞬间，也绝不轻松，你希望得到平静，但是解脱来之不易。”当时她保持缄默，表面上漠不关心，心里却忐忑不安——在那种地方，在汹涌无情的海水之下，如果他不是那样小心，不是那样努力着为自己留住最后一口氧气——可她怎会想到他向她倾诉的真实意图啊，她甚至为他终于向自己分享秘密感到欣慰不已，而现在，一切都变得清晰明了。他不过是在告诫自己，她恹恹地想，告诫自己不要再失魂落魄地往海里去。当时还是溽暑，夜空很美，晚上的海滩也不像现在这样冰冷刺骨。这一整个过程，她一动不动地观望他们，也许只过了不到五分钟，因为他们沿着海岸线一直前行，转眼就消失在她的视野范围。时间一分一秒流逝，而一秒和一秒之间，却像是隔着永恒。他们还要去哪里，还要去多久，他们是不是还藏着别的秘密？她发现她不在乎了，不论她最初是出于什么目的来到这里，不论她此前企图捍卫或推翻什么，她都决定放弃了，就像她以前常做的那样。一切都不重要了。

她朝原路返回，在漆黑的石子路上重新套上鞋子，感觉双脚失去知觉，在鞋布里瑟瑟发抖。她蹲下去，用手捂住冷冰冰的裸足，试图以掌心传递温度。过一会儿，她重新站起，再次往家的方向走去。


End file.
